Âmes soeurs
by BlackPearl-M
Summary: Draco Malfoy était le fils d'un Mangemort. Qui voudrait de lui comme gendre ? Pourtant, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? Qui pourrait l'aimer ? Personne. Sauf Harry Potter. S'il n'avait pas été le Survivant.../ N'oublie pas Harry, souffla Ron, un Appel d'Âmes n'est pas une farce, ni une mascarade. Il t'aime. De cela, j'en suis certain.
1. Chapter 1

©JKRowling

Bienvenu à vous. Je vous remercie de me lire et vous souhaite un bon moment :)

* * *

 **Âmes Sœurs**

 _On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux ; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois,_ _mais j'ai aimé._ _— Alfred de Musset_

CHAPITRE 01

 _On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera_

 _et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime. _Victor Hugo_

Il existe dans le monde magique plusieurs races telles que les Vampires, les Loups Garous, les Veelas, les Nymphes, les Elfes et bien sûr, les Sorciers. Chacune de ces races ont accès à ce que l'on appelle plus communément le potentiel magique, leur permettant ainsi d'utiliser de la magie de toutes sortes. Ce que beaucoup ignorent, ce sont les liens qui en sont issus. C'est là qu'est tout l'intérêt de cette histoire...

* * *

Harry jeta violemment le journal sur la table, serrant les dents, à tel point qu'elles crissèrent. Il ferma les yeux, et commença un décompte mental afin de maîtriser sa magie. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et préférèrent garder le silence. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de se contrôler et que rien exploserait sur le champs, le Survivant inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Un jour, je l'écraserai, cet immonde cafard.

— Je me ferai une joie de te l'apporter sur un plateau d'argent, grimaça Ron.

— Écoutez, je sais que cette femme n'a jamais écrit qu'un ramassis de mensonges sur ton compte Harry, mais pour l'instant, elle nous est toujours utile, ensuite tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.

— Mione, soupira Harry, je veux bien que tu y vois une quelconque utilité, mais cette _journaliste_ , crachat-il, ne mérite même pas de continuer d'écrire. »

Hermione ne daigna pas lui répondre. A la place, elle hocha simplement la tête, rassembla ses affaires et parti en cours. Ron se contenta de pousser un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à la Une du journal. Cette année risquait non seulement d'être la plus longue, mais aussi la plus dure. Cette année était celle de la rédemption. Les cœurs sont ce qu'ils sont, et les mémoires, elles, n'oublient pas.

Le monde sorcier tel qu'ils l'avaient connu avait été ravagé par Voldemort. La reconstruction de Poudlard avait été l'une des premières initiatives prises par le nouveau Premier Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ensuite vint la chasse aux sorciers, la chasse aux Mangemorts, aux fidèles du Lord. La période des procès avait été un enfer, aussi bien pour les premiers concernés que pour les victimes, les familles en deuil et le reste de la communauté. Lorsque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait annoncé le commencement des _Jugements_ , ce fut l'euphorie. On se bousculait pour avoir une place au tribunal. C'était devenu un spectacle, un divertissement des plus réjouissants. Dans ces instants là, les murs des cours martiales étaient emplis de haine, de joie malsaine, de rancœur et de colère. Les gens n'oubliaient pas, ne pardonnaient pas et, jamais, ils ne pardonneront. Puis lorsque ces condamnations devinrent journalières, cela devint vite pénible, et surtout éreintant. On se lassait de toute cette agitation, on ne désirait plus grand chose : tourner la page, faire son deuil, avancer et se reconstruire. Chaque jour était plus dur à supporter que la veille, apportant son flot quotidien de malheur et de morts, de souvenirs de guerre et de traumatismes toujours présents. La population voulait en finir pour ne plus en entendre parler. Les décrets s'enchaînèrent ensuite, dont celui autorisant des créatures magiques à devenir professeur, profitant ainsi à Remus Lupin, mais aussi à beaucoup d'autres.

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever à son tour et partit en direction de la salle de potions. Lors des _Jugements_ , il se passa un événement auquel la population sorcière ne s'attendait pas. Le trio d'or intervint en qualité de témoins en la faveur de Narcissa Malefoy et de son fils, Draco Malefoy. La Une relatait leur procès et mettait en avant la relation qu'entretenait l'héritier Malefoy et le Survivant, criant déjà au scandale en accusant le jeune Serpentard d'avoir ensorcelé Celui-qui-a-vaincu. _Oh oui, une très longue année en perspective,_ pensa Ron _._

* * *

En arrivant devant la porte de potion, il repéra Hermione et alla la rejoindre, Harry sur ses talons. Le roux observa son ami à la dérobée. Celui-ci avait beaucoup grandit récemment et s'était raffermi. Ce changement notable s'accompagnait d'un autre : ses yeux. Lorsqu' Harry fut soigné à St Mangouste, les médecins avaient pris l'initiative de lui corriger la vue. A son réveil, il n'avait désormais plus besoin de ses lunettes. De cette manière, ses grands yeux verts lui mangeaient le visage, et chacun pu les admirer librement sans une monture en fer pour les cacher.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata ses cernes. Harry ne dormait pas bien. Il le savait, et la nuit, lorsque ce dernier se glissait dans son lit en quête de réconfort et de chaleur, il n'objectait jamais et l'accueillait. Entendre les cris de son meilleur ami lui brisait le cœur. Lorsque qu' Harry érigea autour de lui un sort de silence afin de ne plus le déranger, ce fut Ron qui alla le rejoindre, le découvrant en pleurs. Cette nuit là, il se jura de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il arrivait aussi que, durant la journée, le Survivant se laisse submerger par ses souvenirs. Dans ces cas là, ses yeux verts se perdaient dans le vague et c'était Hermione qui prenait le relais en le serrant contre elle. De plus, Harry étant son meilleur ami, il était hors de question de le laisser seul. Il avait donné son corps, son cœur, son âme et sa vie pour tous les sauver. Il se trouverait ingrat et indigne de lui s'il le laissait seul maintenant. Et puis, il avait aussi remarqué que la température corporelle de son ami était anormalement basse ces derniers temps, surtout la nuit, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Si la situation empirait, il l'emmènerait chez Pomfresh, de gré ou de force.

Plus loin, il vit Malefoy arriver, Blaise Zabini à ses côtés. Malgré ce que les journaux pouvaient bien raconter, aucun des trois Gryffondors n'avait plaidé en sa faveur par charité et avait été sincère. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient pas concertés et avaient été surpris lorsqu'ils se découvrirent tous les trois témoins. Et pour la première fois, Draco Malefoy, le plus fier des Serpentards s'était incliné devant eux en les remerciant. Depuis, la relation qu'ils entretenaient restait courtoise. Bien sûr, certaines piques étaient restées, et le Serpentard restait égal à lui-même, bien qu'il ne croyait plus aux concepts que son père lui avait inculqués.

« Alors Malefoy, on lèche les bottes de Potter, maintenant que lui et ses amis t'ont sauvé a peau ?

— McLaggen, le jour où je lécherais les bottes de quelqu'un pour obtenir une quelconque faveur sera le jour où Granger acceptera de sortir avec toi.

— Oh arrête un peu, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu leur as promis pour qu'ils te défendent ! D'ouvrir tes cuisses ? S'esclaffa Cormac. »

Draco darda son regard perçant sur lui. Ses yeux grands gris le fixèrent sans ciller, ce qui mit son interlocuteur mal à l'aise. Au final, il se retourna bredouille, mais brûlant de rage pour l'humiliation subie devant Hermione et Ron, mais surtout, Harry. Les trois le regardèrent avec un air impassible, lui signifiant qu'il ne recevrait pas d'aide de leur part contre Malefoy. Celui-ci restait, malgré les épreuves subies, un Serpentard, fier et indépendant, et surtout un être vif et intelligent. Durant la guerre, il n'avait jamais rejoint les rangs du Lord. Il était certes resté longtemps aux côtés de son père, mais jamais il n'avait accepté de soumettre à une quelconque autorité autre que parentale. C'est ainsi, la tête haute, accompagné de son parrain Severus, qu'il alla chercher de l'aide auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Il devint un espion. Il observa dès lors son père avec plus d'attention, enregistra le maximum d'informations lors des discussions et réunions auxquelles il était autorisé d'assister, mémorisa le visage des autres Mangemorts, repéra les fidèles ne portant pas la Marque et communiqua à l'Ordre du Phoenix des renseignements sur les appuis financiers et forces alliées. Accessoirement, il nia sciemment l'identité de Potter lorsque celui-ci fut capturé et amené à son manoir en compagnie de Weasley et Granger. Malefoy réalisa peut-être un peu tard que tous ses concepts n'étaient que des excuses et des idioties, mais cela ne l'avait pas abattu. Au contraire, au lieu de se réfugier quelque part, il fut très actif dans son rôle durant la guerre. Un Malefoy n'attend pas qu'on lui tende la main pour l'aider. C'est lui qui se crée l'opportunité de se sauver. De plus, il n'agit jamais pour quelqu'un ou pour s'attirer la clémence des autres. Il n'agit que pour lui et pour ce en quoi il croie juste de faire, mais il ne trahit jamais son nom ni son sang,…

Rogue arriva enfin et les fit entrer. Avec la fin de la guerre, son double rôle d'espion ne lui pesait plus sur les épaules, le laissant enfin respirer. Beaucoup de ses soucis s'étant envolés, il lui était plus facile de profiter pleinement de sa vie. La terreur des cachots s'était légèrement adoucie et accepta enfin d'admettre que Potter fils avait hérité du caractère et du tempérament de sa mère, et n'était pas son _imbécile de père_.

« Je veux un binôme Serpentard – Gryffondor. Je ne veux aucune protestation. Bien, les instructions sont au tableau. Il s'agit de la potion _Monelli,_ du potionniste Gabriel Monelli. Cet homme de renommée mondiale devait être lié à un Veela. Il le refusa, étant déjà marié. Il créa cette potion pour briser le lien qui reliait leurs âmes. Celle-ci une fois administrée, les effets en sont irréversibles. Lors de votre cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec le Professeur Gobe-Planche, vous en saurez plus sur les Veelas. Vous avez deux heures pour la concocter. »

Lorsque le cours pris fin, Rogue héla son filleul et le retint quelques minutes. Malefoy fit signe à Blaise de ne pas l'attendre.

« Il va falloir que tu te montres prudent, Draco.

— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé à Blaise qu'il mette un puissant sort d'enfermement et de monter la garde. D'ailleurs, très subtil comme approche, renifla le blond.

— Avec les corps professoral, nous avons décider qu'il était plus prudent que les élèves soient prévenus et sachent les risques qu'ils encourront lorsque tu recevras ton héritage, et que ton âme sœur en comprenne les enjeux le moment venu. Demain matin, tu seras différent Draco. Pas physiquement, mais ton regard sur le monde, tes instincts, ta magie... Ta vie va changer. Alors prépare-toi et ne prends pas cela à la légère. Tiens, donne cela à ton prochain professeur. »

Draco remercia son parrain, pris le morceau de parchemin que celui-ci lui tendait et fonça en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Rogue, quant à lui, se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las. L'héritage de son filleul allait provoquer des changements. Il devait se préparer mentalement à encaisser la moindre complication et à supporter Draco en cas de soucis.

* * *

Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, sur les recommandations d'Albus et de Severus, commença son cours sur les Veelas jusqu'à ce que Draco Malefoy n'arrive, en lui donnant le mot d'excuse du Professeur Rogue. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir et elle reprit ses explications.

« La race des Veelas est, à ce jour, l'une des plus puissantes des créatures magiques, au même tire que les Vampires, bien que leurs natures soient de biens des façons différentes. Un Veela reçoit son héritage magique un an après être devenu majeur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'un sorcier devient majeur, son empreinte magique change et s'adapte à son propriétaire. Sa magie devient plus personnelle, plus maniable, et cela provoque des changements. La nature étant bien faite, un Veela ne reçoit pas son héritage lors de sa majorité car il ne le supporterait pas, ne pouvant se maîtriser, et c'est pourquoi sa nature attend que sa magie se stabilise avant de se dévoiler. Lorsqu'un sorcier se transforme en Veela, ses instincts primaires prennent le dessus le temps que dure ce changement. Il existe deux types de Veela, les dominants et les soumis. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une apparence physique comme certains le pensent déjà, dit-elle en vrillant la classe. Simplement que le soumis pourra engendrer une progéniture. Venons-en au compagnon. Vous avez dû préparer la potion _Monelli_ avec le professeur Rogue. Je suppose qu'il vous a expliqué ce en quoi elle consiste, dans les grandes lignes, mais qui pourrait m'en dire plus sur ses propriétés ? Miss Granger ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais cette potion annihile totalement l'appel des âmes entre celle d'un Veela et de son compagnon. L'attirance due par leur lien, dit Âmes sœurs, est muselée. Ainsi, si le compagnon d'un Veela refuse cette relation, il lui suffira d'ingurgiter cette potion afin de continuer sa vie librement.

— C'est exact, confirma leur professeur. Cependant, que pouvez-vous me dire de la situation du Veela ensuite ? Bien avant que Monelli n'existe, abandonner un Veela était considéré comme un crime grave puisque cela signifiait qu'il devenait littéralement fou de chagrin, et finissait dans la plupart des cas dans une lente agonie jusqu'à la mort.

— La potion fonctionne dans les deux sens, bien qu'un Veela ne pourra jamais prendre la décision d'absorber lui-même la potion.

—Bien sûr qu'il ne pourra jamais ! La réalité est bien plus cruelle qu'on ne l'imagine. La potion ne fonctionne pas totalement à double sens. Dans cette histoire, il n'a pas voix au chapitre. Il pourra séduire son compagnon afin de le persuader de rester à ses côtés, mais si celui-ci décide de prendre la potion, le Veela ne pourra rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Les effets en seront seulement atténués. Il ne deviendra pas fou, mais contrairement à son âme sœur, il ne pourra jamais oublier. Autant l'un continuera sa vie comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, autant le Veela le gardera dans sa mémoire avec un amer sentiment de regret, un peu comme un grand amour qu'on ne peut balayer. D'une certaine manière, la relation entre un Vampire et son calice est bien pire. Là, aucune des deux parties n'aura la possibilité de choisir. Ce sera un fait indéniable qui perdura aussi longtemps que le calice vit. Ici, le lien ne s'imposera qu'au Veela.

— Mais pourquoi refuser ce lien, Professeur ? Beaucoup tuerait pour être le compagnon ou la compagne d'un Veela ! Interrogea Seamus.

— Un lien de Veela ne s'impose pas à des gens frivoles ou faibles d'esprit. Il s'impose aux esprits forts qui ne se laissent pas commander et qui décident eux-mêmes de leur destin. — N'est-ce pas un peu insultant ?

— Non Miss Granger. Un lien est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique, mais c'est aussi très contraignant. Il faut être fort pour le supporter.

— Que voulez-vous dire par contraignant ?

— C'est ce que vous tâcherez de découvrir dans les cours prochains. Je vous encourage donc d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Sur ce, allez-y. »

* * *

« Tout ça cache évidemment quelque chose ! Intervint soudainement Hermione. »

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulée comme de rien. Le seul petit élément perturbateur était le mal de tête grandissant chez Harry, à tel point que le bruit résonnant dans les murs de la grande salle était une cacophonie presque insupportable. _Dans une heure je pourrai aller dormir,_ s'encouragea Harry _._

« Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis au moins ?! Les rabroua la brune.

— Oui Mione, on t'écoute. Le hic étant que tu es a plus intelligente des terminales, alors comment pourrions-nous découvrir quelque chose avant toi ? Sourit Ron. Mais je t'en prie, nous serons tes cobayes, quelle est ton hypothèse, Watson ? Continua-t-il en souriant. »

Harry leva en sourcil en constatant la référence moldue, puis se souvint que ses amis étant maintenant en couple, Ron avait passé ses vacances avec sa petite-amie à regarder des films _sortant de la boîte magique._ Leur amie reprit en donnant un léger regard courroucé vers le roux :

« Ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est que les Veelas sont des créatures magiques que nous avons déjà étudiées !

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, réfléchit Harry.

— Bien sûr que non, tu étais trop occupé à rester en vie durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

— Moi non plus je ne m'en souviens pas, pourtant j'assistais aux cours !

— C'est normal Ron, tu avais séché les cours pour rejoindre Harry. Et puisque les examens avaient été annulés, tu ne les as pas étudiés. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'a pas de sens de nous faire revoir une matière de quatrième année.

— Ce ne serait pas une question de hasard ? Hermy, il n'y a que toi pour te souvenir des cours de quatrième pour t'en offusquer ! Sourit Ginny.

— Non, Poudlard est une école de magie. En magie, rien est dû au hasard. Ils nous ont sciemment expliqué leur nature, et surtout, nous ont renseigné la potion qui permet de briser un lien. Quelqu'un de dernière année, _de_ _notre année_ , insista-t-elle, va bientôt recevoir son héritage Veela.

— A Poudlard ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Interrogea Ron.

— Si, surtout que c'est une situation exceptionnelle.

— Comment ça ?

— Oh Harry, est-ce que tu écoutes en cours ? Au moins, tu as la décence de rougir ! Pour en revenir à la situation, oui, elle est exceptionnelle. Un sorcier reçoit son héritage un an après sa majorité. Tous les terminales sont majeurs depuis un an. Sans la guerre, nous serions déjà tous entrain d'étudier à l'université ou travailler. Sauf dans le cas où un dernier année rate son diplôme, Poudlard n'a jamais vu un de ses élèves se transformer en Veela.

— Bon d'accord, j'ai compris... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être dangereux ? Insista Harry.

— Mon pote, commença Ron en secouant la tête, je ne suis pas spécialement intéressé par les Veelas, et c'est vrai que je ne les ai pas beaucoup étudiés, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont jaloux, possessifs et surtout, leur compagnon est chasse gardée. Quiconque oserait faire obstacle se verrait être attaqué par une furie ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ils peuvent être terrifiants lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés ! Tu te rappelles en sixième lorsque Bill s'est fait attaqué par Greyback ? La réaction que Fleur a eu quand elle a cru que ma mère insinuait que Bill n'aurait plus de sentiments pour elle ? Ce jour là, elle m'a vraiment foutu la frousse. Elle a même réussi à faire capituler ma mère ! Si jamais un Veela héritait à Poudlard, imagine un peu la catastrophe si la personne qui lui était destinée se fait ouvertement draguer devant lui. Il verrait rouge, littéralement. Si je devais choisir entre rester enfermé une heure avec Rogue, Krum et un Détraqueur réunis ou une heure avec un Veela en furie, je saisirais la première option sans hésiter !

— C'est un des risques en effet, confirma Hermione. Un Veela en colère est un Veela qui se sent menacé, Harry. Rien que par son héritage, il obtient une force surhumaine. Cette force combinée à un excès de rage pourrait faire assez de dégâts comparables à une bombe ! Dans ces cas là, le plus souvent, sa magie devient instinctive, primaire, pure. Son potentiel magique devient presque à cent pour cent compatible avec le Veela..

— Son quoi ?

— Son potentiel magique, soupira la brune. Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce que c'est ?! Bon sang, c'est la base de tout !

— Elle a pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup, grimaça Ron.

— Tu m'expliques ce que c'est, oui ou non ?

— N'ose même pas paraître agacé ou énervé contre moi ! C'est pas croyable... Le potentiel magique d'une personne, Harry, reprit-elle en soupirant, c'est l'essence même de chaque races magiques, sa source si tu préfères. Les Vampires, les Grands-Elfes, les Veelas, les Loups Garous, les Sorciers et tant d'autre ! Tous peuvent commander, manier la magie grâce à cela. Les cracmols et les moldus sont ceux qui n'y ont pas accès. Tu puises en elle pour exécuter tous ces sorts que tu apprends. Plus ce potentiel est compatible avec son porteur, plus la magie est puissante. Ce taux de compatibilité atteint très rarement les cents pour cent, et lorsque cela se produit, c'est que la magie instinctive a pris le dessus. Cette forme de magie est la plus instable parce qu'on a beaucoup de mal à la contrôler…

— Et à raison, c'est de la magie à l'état pur, intervint Ron. Elle déborde par tous les pores de ta peau, elle t'envahit complètement, elle te transporte ! S'extasia-t-il. Tu ne fais qu'un avec la magie elle-même.

— Je sais que la notion de Sang-Pur rappelle à tous le génocide que Voldemort a commis, mais d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je ne dis pas qu'il avait raison, et que cela est fréquent, mais il est vrai qu'une ancienne lignée a plus de chance d'avoir un grand potentiel magique, parce que leur magie est alors ancestrale, et qu'elle imprègne tous leurs tissus. Maintenant, cela dépend d'une personne à l'autre, un né moldu peut être plus puissant qu'un Sang Pur ! Reprit Hermione.

— Ça va, je pense avoir compris l'essentiel ! Coupa Harry. »

Le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu se massa les tempes, son mal de tête augmentant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna et quitta la Grande Salle, rejoignant son dortoir.

Arrivé en haut de la tour des Gryffondors, il mit son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Malgré le feu ronflant dans le foyer, il avait terriblement froid ces temps-ci, si bien que même la chaleur de Ron ne parvenait plus à le réchauffer. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, il ne remarqua ni ses compagnons de chambrée lorsqu'ils se couchèrent ni son meilleur ami se glisser derrière lui. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était ce froid qui l'envahissait, plus glacé et mordant que d'habitude, et cette douleur au cœur, comme si une lame chauffée à blanc s'y enfonçait, qu'il ressentait pour la première fois...

* * *

Draco Malefoy observait son reflet. Il ne notait aucun changement physique, pourtant, il se sentait différent. La nuit avait longue et pénible, aussi bien pour lui que pour Blaise qui avait dû le retenir toute la nuit, l'empêchant de sortir. Ses instincts primaires ayant pris le dessus, la moindre émotion aurait pu faire beaucoup de dégâts. En voyant l'état de sa chambre, il rougit presque d'embarras. Une personne lambda ignorant qu'il avait reçu son héritage Veela aurait été persuadée qu'un fauve s'y était déchaîné.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, vérifia que son uniforme était en place et sortit rejoindre Blaise. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. C'est là que Draco perdit la tête. Son Veela hurlait à l'intérieur de lui. Son compagnon se trouvait dans cette pièce, il en était sûr. Il pouvait le sentir. Cette douce odeur qui vous invite à la passion, à l'exaltation des sentiments, qui vous fait tourner la tête, pour laquelle vous abandonneriez tout ce que vous étiez. Le Serpentard posa frénétiquement ses yeux sur les élèves déjà présents, mais le parfum était trop embrouillé, mêlé à celui des autres pour qu'il puisse l'associer à quiconque.

Le cœur trépignant, il alla s'installer à sa table. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, ces sont les regards posés sur lui. Certes, son physique n'avait pas subit de changements notables, mais son aura était des plus attrayantes. Le charme Veela séduisait les gens comme une fleur attirait les abeilles. Beaucoup de personnes espérait devenir un jour le compagnon d'un Veela, peu le devenait, et lorsque cela se produisait, la plupart des élus refusait ce lien. Son cœur se serra à cette idée.

« Alors, ce sera une femme ? Un homme ? Demanda Blaise.

— Je l'ignore encore. Arrête de poser des questions, tu verras bien.

— Tout ça va être _très_ divertissant !

— Blaise, je t'interdis d'intervenir en quoi que se soit, compris ? Grinça Draco.

— Oh mais ne te tracasse pas mon cher ami, sourit-il. Je me contenterais de regarder.

— Permets-moi d'en douter. Plus sérieusement, reste en dehors de ça, tu seras gentil.

— Gentil est mon deuxième prénom.

— Blaise, soupira Pansy, laisse-le tranquille. »

Draco en eut assez. Il se leva donc et parti pour son premier cours, Défense contre les forces du mal. En chemin, il croisa certains étudiants et remarqua leurs regards intéressés, le faisant soupirer de plus belle. Il accéléra le pas et arriva en avance devant la porte de la salle de cours. Il s'y adossa et attendit, se détendant légèrement, n'apercevant aucun autre élève dans le couloir. Il se réjouissait de trouver la personne qui, il l'espérait, se tiendrait à ses côtés le reste de sa vie. Il appréhendait cette rencontre, et angoissait à l'idée de se faire rejeter sans avoir la possibilité de lui faire la cour ; se faire rejeter tout simplement. Il soupira à nouveau. Qui voudrait d'un fils de Mangemort pour compagnon ? Pire, qui voudrait du fils du bras droit de Voldemort, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy ? C'était absurde, alors autant s'y résigner, il finirait seul. C'est sur ces pensées des plus réjouissantes que le reste des élèves Serpentards et Gryffondors arrivèrent. Draco inspira un grand coup pour se vider la tête, mais à cet instant son cœur s'affola. L'odeur était de retour, plus enivrante que la première fois, plus puissante, plus pure. Il rechercha à nouveau son propriétaire, en vain. Il y avait encore trop d'élèves pour la distinguer des autres. Puis il se rappela à nouveau qui il était, et son enthousiasme descendit d'un cran.

« Ça va Draco ? Souffla Blaise.

— Oui, ça va. Répondit-il dans un murmure. »

Blaise n'en fut pas plus convaincu. Soupirant, il posa sa main en signe de soutient sur l'épaule de son ami et doucement le fit entrer en classe. Le professeur Mcgonagall les attendait de pied ferme. En voyant le fils Malefoy arriver, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était au courant de ses actions durant la guerre, et en le voyant si appliqué et investi, elle se surpris à se soucier de son sort. En prenant son rôle d'espion à cœur, il était remonté dans son estime. Aussi, quand il apparut dans sa salle de classe, ce ne fut pas son teint palot qui l'inquiéta, mais ce charme envoûtant qui l'entourait. Soudain, tout lui parut aussi clair que de l'eau de roche : les recommandations d'Albus, le cours de Wilhelmina, la potion _Monelli_ de Severus... Malefoy avait reçu un héritage Veela. Elle roula des yeux, l'air exaspéré. _Merlin, quand la vie de ces gosses se déroulera-t-elle enfin normalement ?!_ Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Installez-vous jeunes gens, mais uniquement les Serpentards. Bien, s'adressa-t-elle aux Gryffondors, vous avez maintenant l'habitude des binômes, vous savez pertinemment quelles associations je créerai, alors je vous prie de m'épargner cette tâche et d'immédiatement vous asseoir à côté de votre camarade. »

Draco vit Harry se diriger dans sa direction. A croire que les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot. A tous les coups ils finissaient ensemble, et ce depuis des années. Cependant, lorsqu' Harry prit place à ses côtés, son parfum embruma tous les sens du blond qui tourna violemment la tête. Draco n'en revenait pas lui-même. Cette odeur exquise dont le Veela ne se lasserait jamais appartenait à Harry Potter. Le-Garçon-A-La-Cicatrice, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu était son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Draco, Harry trébucha. Il était glacé de la tête au pied et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il se prit le pied de sa chaise et aurait atterri au sol si Draco n'avait pas eu de si bons réflexes. Au contact de sa peau, Harry s'embrasa. Lui qui était gelé depuis des semaines sentit un courant électrique le parcourir et une vague de chaleur suivre, allumant un brasier, enflammant son sang, faisant trembler son corps et perdre la tête. Il voulût se coller davantage contre ce corps qui le réchauffait, mais se souvint au dernier moment à qui appartenait ces bras qui le maintenant contre un torse puissant. Il se dégagea lentement de cette douce étreinte. Il leva la tête et plongea dans une mer de mercure liquide, s'y noyant sans une once d'hésitation.

« Monsieur Potter, tout va bien ? Demanda Mcgonagall. »

Harry revint de suite à la réalité, et reprit son souffle, prenant conscience qu'il avait momentanément oublié de respirer. Il s'éloigna à contre cœur de Draco qui gémit presque de frustration.

« Professeur, si vous le permettez, Ron et moi souhaiterions emmener Harry à l'infirmerie. Depuis quelque temps, il est plutôt souffrant, intervint Hermione.

— Bien, faites.

— Merci, Professeur. »

Toujours l'esprit embrumé, Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh le fit s'allonger. Après l'avoir examiné, elle interdit à son patient de quitter son infirmerie avant midi et fit promettre à ses amis de bien le nourrir.

« Comment tu te sens Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

— Bizarre, marmonna-t-il.

— Bizarre comment ?

— Je sais pas.

— Tu trembles, constata Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je… commença-t-il hésitant, je sais pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Et puis, je recommence à avoir froid, avoua-t-il penaud. »

Harry était conscient que cette dernière remarque pourrait fortement vexer Ron étant donné qu'il lui avait juré de lui dire s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des chutes de températures.

« Pardon ?! S'exclama le roux.

— Arrête de crier, le pria Harry en couvrant ses oreilles.

— Harry, je t'avais dit de me prévenir. Depuis quand as-tu froid ? Soupira Ron.

— Depuis hier soir, murmura-t-il, ne se risquant pas de croiser les yeux écarquillés de son ami.

— Pourtant, ton corps était chaud tout à l'heure lorsqu'on t'a amené ici, intervint Hermione.

— Je… J'ai... Lorsque Draco m'a rattrapé, je... Il m'a réchauffé, avoua-t-il. »

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui se tramait, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son petit-ami, qui s'empressa de l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as découvert, Hermy ?

— C'est à propos de Draco. Vous vous souvenez ce dont on a discuté hier soir ?

— A propos du potentiel magique ?

— Non Ron. Je vous avais dit que quelqu'un de notre année allait recevoir son héritage Veela. Et je viens de comprendre la cause des maux de tête d'Harry et de ses mystérieuses chutes de température. Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore.

— Oh non, pourquoi ? Gémit Harry, commençant à réaliser ce que tout cela impliquait.

— Malefoy est un Veela, et tu es son compagnon. »

* * *

Draco avait encore du mal à y croire. Il ignorait s'il devait sauter de joie, maudire le destin ou tout simplement s'effondrer en pleurs. De tous les étudiants de Poudlard, il voulait bien admettre que Potter aurait été le plus enclin à lui pardonner et à lui laisser une chance... S'il n'avait pas été le Survivant. _Quelle magnifique contradiction_ , pensa-t-il. Il savait comment fonctionnait le cerveau du Gryffondor. Il savait que ce qui le retiendrait de lui laisser une infime possibilité de lui faire la cour, ce ne serait pas son statut, ni son nom, mais le destin déjà tracé par d'autres qu'Harry Potter avait dû suivre. Il savait que ce destin, il ne l'avait pas choisi, qu'il n'avait jamais pu contrôler sa vie. Son statut de leader dans cette guerre lui avait été imposé, et dans un même temps, il avait eu trop choses à assumer. Draco savait pertinemment que le Survivant ne voulait plus avoir à décider pour autrui, que tout ce qu'il désirait était de compter pour quelqu'un, de s'appuyer sur son épaule et de le suivre. Ce qu'il n'ignorait pas non plus, c'est que le garçon voulait pouvoir rencontrer ce quelqu'un de son propre chef, sans magie ou prophétie pour lui dicter son choix. _Oui, si Harry Potter n'avait pas été le Survivant, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance d'être heureux avec lui,_ songea tristement Draco.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Je vous remercie d'être venue me lire. Je suis depuis longtemps sur le site, et je n'ai jamais osé publié mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que j'aurai vos retours sur ce premier chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour m'avoir laissé autant de reviews ! C'est vraiment une joie de vous avoir lus :)**

 **Ensuite, j'aimerais vous parlez un peu plus de l'histoire en elle-même, parce que j'ai quelques aprioris. J'ai choisi les Veelas parce que comme bon nombre d'entre vous, j'en ai lu des tonnes de fictions sur le sujet, mais pour moi, elles n'étaient pas assez profondes. Le lien et les sentiments, la profondeur de la psychologie du personnage, tout ça pour moi a souvent vite été mis sur le côté pour laisser place à l'intrigue, l'aventure. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis comme genre "Romance". J'ai un style d'écriture assez particulier : je m'immisce dans la psychologie des personnages. C'est ce que je préfère par dessus tout ! Je conçois donc que certains, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, pourront trouver mon histoire lente et assez répétitive. Je vous présente mes excuses d'avance.**

 **De plus, je tiens à préciser qu'Harry est entièrement humain, c'est capital pour mon histoire ! Et malheureusement, la potion de Monelli aura son rôle à jouer...**

 **Aussi, si j'adore exploiter les sentiments et, à mon grand damne, être assez insistante voire trop répétitrice sur certains moments, c'est parce que c'est ce qui me transporte. Si j'écris, c'est pour faire voyager mon lecteur, le faire entrer dans l'histoire, le faire ressentir des émotions.**

 **Donc voilà, je pense avoir tout dit :). Mes excuses pour ce long pavé, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant. Encore mille mercis pour vos reviexs, elles m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Sur ce, bon voyage ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 02**

 _Le destin conduit celui qui consent et tire celui qui résiste. _ Cléanthe_

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier qui aimait beaucoup les coups du destin, lorsque ceux-ci se révélaient être de bonnes augures. Aussi, quand les trois Gryffondors pénétrèrent son bureau pour lui exposer les faits, il ne put que s'en réjouir discrètement. Seulement, il décida cette fois-ci de ne pas s'en mêler et de laisser faire les choses. On ne plaisante pas avec les Liens magiques. Il convoqua alors Draco et Severus pour qu'ait lieue une discussion posée et réfléchie.

Dès l'instant où il pénétra le bureau directorial, les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Harry. Il était incapable d'en détourner son regard. Lorsque son odeur lui parvint, il fut dans l'incapacité de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qui n'ait aucun rapport avec son compagnon. Son Veela le voulait avec tellement d'ardeur, sans avoir pour autant le droit de le toucher, qu'il avait l'impression de se faire broyer le cœur. L'avoir près de lui mais ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur mais ne pas pouvoir s'en repaître, le dévorer des yeux mais ne pas pouvoir plonger dans son regard absinthe… Tout cela constituait une une torture perpétuelle qui l'étouffait. Pendant des années, le Gryffondor et lui s'étaient ouvertement fait la guerre. Ils s'étaient étudiés, et jamais Draco n'aurait cru un jour le regretter. C'est parce qu'il connaissait Harry qu'il comprenait déjà l'issue de cette discussion, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de désespoir. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son parrain, mais aussi à ceux d'Hermione.

« Bien, commença Dumbledore, je pense que nous savons ici ce qu'il se passe. Harry, comprends-tu tout ce que cette situation implique ?

— En réalité Professeur, c'est Hermione qui a tout compris. J'admets que je me suis senti étrange tout à l'heure, mais n'est-ce pas dû à autre chose ?

— Non Harry... Draco t'a reconnu. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles, souffla Albus.

— Non, non... Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore moi ?

— Les Liens magiques, monsieur Potter, sont très difficiles à déterminer. En réalité, moi-même je ne suis en mesure de vous répondre, intervint Severus.

— Harry, je veux que tu concentres, reprit le directeur. Écoutes-moi bien. Un Lien Veela est quelque chose de rare et de très fort. Il est aussi très contraignant. Lors de ton cours avec le Professeur Gobe-Planche, tu as dû en apprendre un peu plus sur la particularité du Lien. C'est ce qu'on appelle un _Appel d'Âmes_ , plus communément connu sous l'appellation _d'Âmes Sœurs._ Peu de gens savent de quoi ils parlent lorsqu'ils abordent le sujet parce qu'il est presque impossible de décrire l'effet d'un tel phénomène. Alors, je te demande de bien réfléchir avant de te décider, avant d'accepter ou de refuser ce lien.

— Parce qu'on peut le refuser ?! S'exclama le brun, ses yeux se mettant à briller.

— Écoutez-vous seulement en cours ? Grogna Rogue. Rappelez-moi sur quelle potion vous avez dû travailler récemment ?

—Oh… Oui, je m'en souviens Professeur.

— Harry, prends en considération toutes les possibilités. Ne prends pas tout cela à la légère, insista Dumbledore. Toute cette histoire est bien trop sérieuse pour être balayée sans attention, elle pourrait même être dangereuse.

— Oui, oui... Que ?! Comment ça dangereuse ?

— Tu joues avec mon cœur, Potter. »

Toute l'assemblée porta son attention sur Draco. Bien évidemment, il était le premier concerné dans cette affaire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Seule la décision d'Harry comptait. Lui ne pouvait que tenter de le courtiser et attendre... Attendre, encore et toujours. Il avait envie de pleurer parce qu'il connaissait son compagnon mieux que n'importe qui. Il avait envie de tout oublier avant de se faire briser le cœur par le seul être qui aurait pu l'aimer, et que lui aimera à jamais. Le seul être doté d'une telle bonté d'âme qui lui aurait pardonné ces années. _Après tout, je l'ai bien cherché. C'est un juste retour des choses. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être heureux. Je n'ai rien à lui apporter._ Cette simple pensée fit tanguer Draco. _Le seul être qui fait battre mon cœur depuis des années..._

« Je pense que Granger pourra l'aider dans son choix, dit le Serpentard. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois vous laisser… »

* * *

Harry regardait son assiette sans appétit. De toute manière, il avait l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Il n'ignorait pas les regards insistants de sa tablée, mais il ne voulait pas en parler avec eux. Lorsqu'il vit Draco se diriger vers lui, son cœur rata un battement, et il s'en voulu pour ça. Il ne voulait pas de ce foutu Lien, il voulait le refuser, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son souffle de s'accélérer à l'approche du blond. Son cœur et son âme toute entière le poussaient vers lui, appelaient à se blottir dans son étreinte, à mêler son destin au sien, mais lui ne voulait pas. Toute sa vie avait été régie par une prophétie, par son entourage, même par son pire ennemi. Il n'avait jamais pu décider. Cette fois, il voulait avoir droit au chapitre. Cependant, quand son regard plongea dans les yeux gris, il oublia de respirer et ses migraines diminuèrent. Il sentait ses joues rougirent sous le regard brûlant du Veela. Il lui faisait de l'effet.

« Je suis venu t'offrir un cadeau, mon cher Harry. »

Ce faisant, il déposa sur la table une fiole au liquide ambrée aux pigments rougeâtres, puis il repartit vers la table de sa propre maison, non sans un dernier regard. A nouveau, le souffle du brun se bloqua lorsqu'il y vit une torture insupportable. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Ron, à la surprise de tous, même d'Hermione, le tira par le bras pour les entraîner hors de la Grande Salle, n'oubliant pas la fiole. Sa démarche se faisait rapide et sa poigne ne desserrait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande. Harry et Hermione l'observèrent faire apparaître la porte d'entrée et pénétrer la pièce.

« Tu sais que si tu voulais nous parler, nous aurions pu tout aussi bien aller dans la salle commune. »

Ron ne prêta pas attention aux dires de sa petite-amie, la vexant légèrement. Elle se tut tout de même, voyant l'air soucieux du roux.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est, Harry ? Demanda Ron en désignant la fiole.

— Une potion aphrodisiaque ?

— Sois un peu sérieux !

— Ne te fâche pas Ron ! Intervint la brune.

— Me dis pas que tu comprends pas Hermy ! s'exclama le roux en regardant cette dernière croiser les bras, l'air boudeur.

— Réfléchissez un peu vous deux... Soupira-t-il.

— Ron, je t'assure, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Tu sais que je suis nul en Potions. J'ai même réussi à foirer la potion de _Monelli_ !

— C'est ça !

— Je ne te suis pas trop là.

— Écoute Harry,…

— J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis ce matin, grimaça ce dernier.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Mais moi aussi !

— Alors tais-toi et écoute ! »

Le ton employé par Ron surprit autant Harry qu'Hermione. Leur ami n'élevait pas souvent la voix.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que Dumbledore t'a dit tout à l'heure ? Que les Liens magiques sont forts et rares ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Un Lien avec un Veela est un des Liens magiques le plus solide. Un Veela est un être anormalement fort et puissant, jaloux, possessif et surtout, tenace. Il n'aura de cesse de te courtiser jusqu'à ce que tu finisses pas lui céder ou le rejeter. Beaucoup de gens rêvent d'un jour où il recevrait la chance d'être lié à un Veela. Peu se retrouvent dans un tel cas. Ne confondons pas, cela a beau être un lien qui s'impose au Veela, son amour n'en est pourtant pas moins véritable et pur. Réfléchis bien Harry à la décision de que tu vas prendre. Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais que tu ne veux pas de ce Lien parce que cela voudrait dire qu'encore une fois, tu n'as pas pu décider, que tu n'as pas pu choisir qui aimer, que tu te retrouves à nouveau enchaîné à une personne sans pouvoir objecter. Je sais tout ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne rejette pas Draco pour cette raison. Ce serait injuste, et surtout cruel envers lui.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu peux savoir des choses que moi-même j'ignore, soupira Hermione. J'ai une question. Je sais que depuis qu'il nous a aidé, et que nous l'avons défendu, nos rapports sont moins virulents, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment développer une amitié avec Draco. Alors, pourquoi, tout d'un coup prends-tu sa défense ? Pourquoi serait-ce injuste et cruel ? Harry a parfaitement le droit de refuser de se lier à lui !

— Non Hermy, les choses ne sont pas si simples... Si Harry refuse le Lien parce qu'il voit ça comme une prison, une relation qu'on lui impose, ce serait cruel envers Draco qui lui a laissé le choix, depuis le début. Il n'a même pas l'intention de te courtiser en bonne et due forme Harry, parce que tout comme moi, il te connaît. Il ne veut pas t'influencer dans ton jugement.

— Il lui a donné le choix ? Fronça des sourcils Hermione.

— Un Veela ne fait jamais ça, continua Ron, fixant lourdement Harry. Draco vient de te faire la plus belle des déclarations et le plus beau des cadeaux. Il te connaît bien Harry, même plus que bien ! Il _comprend_ comment tu fonctionnes, il comprend que, de toutes tes forces, tu veuilles rejeter ce Lien. C'est en toute connaissance de causes qu'il t'a offert le choix de l'accepter ou de le rejeter.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Il t'as offert la liberté en bouteille, mon pote, sourit Ron, il t'a offert de son propre gré, avant même que tu ne puisses être influencé d'une quelconque façon, la potion _Monelli._ Et ça Harry, pour un compagnon, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister. Normalement, un compagnon ne peut avoir accès à cette potion avant de décider si oui ou non il accepte le Lien. En te l'offrant d'emblée, il te permet de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, sans avoir à se soucier de lui ou à faire face aux regards de reproches des autres élèves... Tu pourras l'avaler quand tu le voudras. Il te donne une chance de trouver le bonheur dans des bras autres que les siens, parce qu'il _te_ veux heureux. »

Les paroles de son ami firent écho dans son esprit. D'une certaine façon, ce que Ron venait de lui faire découvrir, lui expliquant la signification de ce geste l'émut à un point que sa gorge se serra. Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il ne doutait pas des dires émis par le roux, parce qu'il savait apparemment de quoi il parlait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser égoïstement qu'encore une fois, on lui traçait la route à suivre.

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir, soupira-t-il finalement.

— Je ne te force à rien Harry, le consola Ron, je te demande juste de ne pas prendre ça à la légère.

— Je te le promets. »

Hermione posa son regard sur son petit-ami. Il l'impressionnait. Vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, jamais elle ne l'avait lu. Comment connaissait-il tout cela, par Merlin ?!

« Au risque de me répéter, d'où tiens-tu toutes ces connaissances ? J'ai beau les avoir étudier et lu des ouvrages portant sur le lien des Veelas avec leur compagnon, tu en sais toujours plus que moi !

— Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse te plaise, souffla Ron.

— Dis toujours, ça m'intéresse encore plus.

— C'est parce que je viens d'une famille de Sang Pur, soupira-t-il.

— Pardon ?! »

Ce ne fut pas seulement Hermione qui le regarda éberluée. Harry eut la même réaction. Ron soupira à nouveau avant de leur répondre.

« Il y a des traditions orales, des enseignements qui ne se perpétuent que dans les familles de Sang Pur. Les Veelas en font partie parce qu'ils sont extrêmement importants et qu'ils sont devenus de plus en plus rares. Par extension, ils sont devenus de plus en plus précieux. C'est pour cette raison que les avis sur Monelli sont assez controversés. Les compagnons de Veelas le bénissent tandis que le reste de la population, dont le rêve honteux et secret est de leur être lié par un lien d'âme, le flagelle. Ils ne lui pardonnent pas le gâchis qu'est un Veela sans compagnon. C'est aussi pour cette raison que ceux qui décident d'ingurgiter cette potion sont tellement méprisés. »

Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent encore un moment, méditant sur ces paroles. L'heure tardive les força à rejoindre leur dortoir. Le trajet fut silencieux, et même épuisé, le Golden Boy ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit, bien trop agité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa fatigue eut raison de lui, et il s'endormit alors que l'aube commençait déjà à illuminer la chambre.

* * *

Draco rejoignit sa table après avoir offert la fiole de potion à Harry. Il remerciait silencieusement son père pour lui appris à garder un sang froid à toute épreuve. Il refusait de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment filtrer par son visage. _Rester de marbre, c'est bien un des seuls enseignements utiles que mon père a pu m'inculquer,_ pensa le Serpentard. Il s'assit en silence sur le banc aux côtés de Blaise, faisant fît des regards déplacés que les élèves lui lançaient.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

— Parfaitement.

— Weasley a dû tout de suite savoir ce que cela signifiait. Il va tout dire à Pott-

— Si cela ne t'importune pas, mon cher ami, j'ai faim. Alors, je souhaiterais, si cela est possible, manger en paix, savourer ces mets, puis, monter calmement dans ma chambre, où bien sûr tu es le bienvenue, afin de ressasser tous ces événements loin de gens indiscrets et impolis. »

Chacun retourna à ces occupations, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du fils Malfoy. Blaise poussa un soupir en lançant un regard en coin à son ami. Il savait que ce dernier était au plus bas, mais la fierté des Malfoy était impressionnante, et dans beaucoup de cas, excessive. Il recommença à manger, des questions tourbillonnant en tête.

Severus surveillait son filleul de sa table. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, si ce n'est répondre présent le moment voulu. Il faisait confiance en le jugement de Draco, mais malgré tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant, certes très mature et indépendant, mais un enfant tout de même. Un enfant qui avait enduré des blessures qui jamais ne se refermeront, une âme marquée par des traces indélébiles, des yeux hantés par des souvenirs... Cet enfant devenu trop vite adulte était, avec sa mère Narcissa, la seule famille qui lui restait. Lorsqu'il en pris conscience, l'homme des potions se jura qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Il ne supporterait pas une perte de plus. _J'ai survécu à Sirius, Draco, mais je ne te survivrais pas, pas à toi..._

* * *

En entrant dans sa chambre, suivi de Blaise, le blond laissa tomber son masque. Avec lassitude, il s'assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les cuisses et les mains sur son visage, le dos voûté. Blaise le regarda attentivement, et durant un bref instant, lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser, ce fut comme apercevoir toute la souffrance du monde lui tomber dessus. Il ne supportait pas cette vision de désespoir. Lui, cet homme qui était d'une rigidité digne, d'un charisme noble, délicat dans ses gestes, d'un sarcasme vif et intelligent, aux paroles enjôleuses, et au caractère aristocratique semblait au bord du gouffre. Voir un tel homme qu'était l'héritier Malfoy ainsi était presque gênant. Blaise avait l'impression de violer l'âme de son ami, d'empiéter dans son intimité. Il se sentait coupable de le voir dans ce moment de faiblesse. Pour interrompre cette ambiance, il prit la parole.

« Maintenant que nous sommes loin de toutes oreilles curieuses et malvenues, peux-tu éclairer mes lumières ?

— Qui suis-je ? Soupira le blond.

— C'est une question piège ? »

Draco releva la tête et planta ses yeux anthracites, aussi clairs que de l'eau de source, dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Le noir avait l'impression que ce regard voyait à travers lui, qu'il le traversait de toute part, fouillant tout son être. Le plus Serpentard des Serpentards avait toujours été ainsi. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour asseoir son autorité, pour obtenir de vous tous vos secrets, même ceux les plus sombres, un regard pour pénétrer votre âme, un regard pour vous faire fuir, un regard pour vous rappeler que c'est lui le roi. Ce regard était peut-être terrifiant, dangereux, mais il était aussi envoûtant. Même si ce regard sondait votre être tout entier, même s'il vous faisait se dandiner, ce regard, vous ne pouviez vous en défaire parce qu'il vous intriguait. Il y avait une mélancolie dans ces yeux qui vous attendrissait, et une tristesse qui vous renversait le coeur. Draco Malfoy était un des seuls être au monde qui ferait se prosterner à ses genoux le roi des rois, le plus grand des empereurs, le plus puissant des Sorciers, le plus dangereux des Hommes. _Il n'en a seulement pas encore conscience, mais ça ne saurait tarder,_ songea Blaise.

« Qui suis-je ? Répéta calmement le blond.

— Tu es un Serpentard.

— Exactement. Je suis un Serpentard vil et cruel. L'enfant du bras droit du mage Noir le plus mégalomane que le monde ait jamais connu. Je suis un lâche, un poltron, un couard. J'ai un cœur fait de glace, tellement glacé que le monde entier croit que je suis insensible à ce qui m'entoure. Je suis un tricheur qui ne sait que se cacher. Je ne suis pas un gendre idéal, personne ne me voudrait dans sa famille. Que dis-je ? Si, il y a bien quelqu'un. Saint Potter avec sa bonté d'âme aurait accepté de se lier à moi, s'il n'avait pas été le Survivant, si je n'avais pas été un Veela. Jamais il ne voudra de moi. »

Blaise fixa son ami, le coeur lourd et le regard triste. Doucement, il se saisit de ses pâles et délicates mains, et s'agenouilla :

« Non Draco, tu n'es pas vil, tu n'es pas cruel. Tu es quelqu'un de tendre et de passionné. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Un lâche aurait abandonné son pays, mais toi, tu t'es battu à ta façon en encourant des risques énormes. Tu es quelqu'un de juste, car tu as accepté de paraître au tribunal durant les _Jugements_ sans protester _._ Tu n'es pas insensible, tu as juste un masque tellement solide qu'il est difficile de le briser. Ton cœur n'est pas glacé, puisque je peux l'entendre battre, puisque je peux le sentir brûler pour ton Âme Sœur. Et puis, qui te dit que Potter te rejettera ?

— Il y a une particularité quant au compagnon d'un Veela. Émotionnellement, ils sont insensibles à notre charme. Physiquement, un compagnon trouvera un soulagement à l'enfer qu'est devenu son corps.

— L'enfer ? S'étonna Blaise.

— Lorsqu'un Veela est sur le point de recevoir son héritage, l'âme de son compagnon le recherche inconsciemment. Plus l'attente est longue, plus l'âme s'épuise, et plus le corps dépérit. Cela provoque une intense fatigue et une chute de température, entraînant ainsi des maux de tête. Il n'y a que dans les bras de son Veela qu'il trouve du répit.

— Et sur le plan émotionnel ?

—Lorsqu'ils sont en contact, le compagnon ressent une paix intérieure.

— Mais tu viens de dire qu'ils sont insensibles au charme…

— Oui, mais entre ressentir une plénitude totale et brûler de passion, il y a une différence. Je peux le soulager, le faire se sentir bien, mais je ne peux le forcer à m'aimer. Ils ont le choix d'accepter ou de rejeter ce qu'un Veela a à leur offrir.

— Pourtant lorsque Potter t'est tombé dans les bras, il paraissait pas si insensible que ça, marmonna Blaise.

— C'est parce que c'était la première rencontre entre mon Veela et son Âme Sœur, sourit Draco. Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous l'avait dit, un lien ne se tisse que si le compagnon est quelqu'un fort d'esprit. Il y a beaucoup de chose à gérer dans cette relation. Elle est astreignante, contraignante, forte, et pas à la portée du premier venu. C'est un peu une malédiction pour nous depuis la création de Monelli. Dorénavant, ils ont le choix. Le plus souvent, ils ont une vie, d'autres ambitions, des rêves... Ou comme Potter, ils veulent pouvoir choisir la personne qui feront battre leur cœur.

— Potter pense que ce lien s'impose à lui ?

— Comprends-le. Toute sa vie, on l' a ballotté de droite à gauche, en lui répétant que son destin avait déjà été décidé avant sa naissance, qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher le sacrifice de ses parents, de ses amis, que seul lui pouvait vaincre le mage noir. Toute sa vie on lui a dicté ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un, normalement, par hasard, comme la plupart des couples, puis voilà qu'on lui annonce qu'il est lié à un Veela, mais qu'il peut le rejeter.

— Non je ne comprends pas Draco. Justement, il sait qu'il peut te refuser.

— On parle de Potter là, notre pote Potty, Saint Potter, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tu penses qu'il réussirait à vivre en sachant qu'en me refusant, il me condamnait à une vie malheureuse et sans amour ? Je ne pense pas, moi. C'est presque comme s'il avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de lui… »

Blaise resta coi. Voyant l' harassement du blond, il se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Durant cette étreinte, il lui murmura :

« C'est incroyable de constater à quel point tu le comprends…

— Je l'ai toujours compris. A cet instant, je regrette presque d'aussi bien le connaître.

— J'espère qu'il t'acceptera Draco, parce que toi, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, tu mérites une deuxième chance. Tu mérites d'être heureux mon ami. Tu le mérites, je te l'assure. J'espère qu'il saura voir en toi ce que moi je vois en toi.

— Merci Blaise.

—Bats-toi. Bats-toi ! S'il te plaît Draco, bats-toi, murmura le noir en s'agenouillant à nouveau devant le blond. Tu mérites de gagner. Tu as le droit de l'aimer. Tu as le droit d'être aimé. Tu sais comment est Potter. Il arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations folles, et finit toujours par s'en sortir. Au final, il fait toujours les bons choix. Fais-en sorte qu'il te choisisse Draco, parce que ce sera le meilleur choix qu'il aura fait de toute sa vie, et je puis t'assurer que pas un instant il ne le regrettera. »

Draco soupira de fatigue, et en réponse à la tirade de son ami, il resserra son étreinte. Il finit par s'endormir. Blaise lui enleva ses souliers, sa cravate, défit les premiers boutons de chemises, et le coucha. Silencieusement, il quitta les appartements du préfet et se dirigea vers les cachots. _Cette année sera la plus dure de toute. Merlin, faites qu'elle finisse bien..._

* * *

 _© JKRowling_

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour avoir tant tardé pour la publication :(. J'ai eu quelques soucis récemment et ça n'a pas été pas facile de jongler avec ça, mon job et mes études...**

 **Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews. J'ai reçu moins de retour, mais j'espère que mon histoire continue de vous plaire !**

 **Pour vous répondre, je tiens à vous dire ce que je pense des personnages d'Harry Potter et quelle idée je me fais du lien d'Âmes soeurs. (Attention, pavé !)**

 **— Pour moi, Ron est quelqu'un qui a vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, et que sa soeur a surpassé par le simple fait qu'elle était la fille tant désirée depuis des années dans la famille. Certes, il a eu des crises de jalousie, jalousie assez mal placée, je vous l'accorde, pour Harry. Mais doit-on lui jeter la pierre ? Pour moi, ce n'était pas légitime, mais disons que j'aime assez Ron, parce qu'il reste malgré tout d'une loyauté sans faille. Il peut se disputer, tempêter, partir, mais il revient toujours. Pour moi, c'est un vrai ami, parce qu'il est là lors des moments de gloire, mais aussi, surtout, lors des coups durs. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que Ron est issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, il possède donc les savoirs et enseignements qui se perpétuent au fil des siècles ! Il n'est pas un ignorant concernant le monde magique.**

 **— Ensuite, Blaise. Je ne connaissais pas ce personnage, il n'est pas souvent évoqué dans les livres, mais j'ai appris à le connaître au fil de mes lectures de fanfictions. Et j'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait de son personnage : sarcastique, provocateur, joueur, de "bonne famille", et surtout, un serpentard pur souche. Et pour moi, les serpents soutiennent les leurs, parce que depuis toujours, ils ont été considérés comme vils et manipulateurs. Ils n'ont alors qu'eux-mêmes sur qui compter. De plus, j'ai fait de Blaise un véritable ami pour Draco, parce que Draco est un solitaire qui attire autour de lui le monde, mais il a aussi besoin d'un pilier dans vie. Disons que grâce à Blaise, on en découvre un peu plus sur l'humanité du blond.**

 **— Severus et Sirius, bah, vous connaissez la chanson, non ? C'est l'histoire d'un homme séduisant, extraverti, jeune ( et qui dit jeune, dit imbécile), qui joue à la parade nuptiale avec l'élève studieux, introverti et jeune aussi. Ils grandissent, et avec le temps, se découvrent, pour finir par développer des sentiments ;).**

 **— Je trouvais le geste de Draco très beau lorsqu'il lui offre la potion. C'est la preuve qu'il aime Harry, parce qu'il est à même de comprendre les sentiments de celui-ci et de passer outre ses propres sentiments pour lui permettre d'être heureux. Qui a dit _"Aimer, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre"_?**

 **— En effet, Ron se révèle être un allié de Draco en prenant sa défense. Mais attention, ce n'est pas qu'il veut jouer les alliés, c'est juste qu'il a un peu plus conscience que les autres de ce qu'implique le choix d'Harry. Ce qui empêche celui-ci de foncer dans la tas :D**

 **— Pour répondre à Sunakotaji, oui, tu as bien cerné ce que je veux mettre en avant. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire entre un veela et son lien avec son compagnon. C'est avant tout une histoire d'amour sincère, passionnée, ponctuée de hauts et de bas... C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se sont aimées, encore et encore, qui s'aiment, et qui s'aimeront encore. C'est l'histoire de deux hommes, tout simplement, qui se sont rencontrés une fois, et qui se rencontrent une nouvelle fois.**

 **— Et enfin, le lien ! Le lien d'un Veela et de son compagnon a paru toujours évident aux yeux des autres. Pas pour moi. J'ai souvent eu l'impression que le lien s'imposait à l'un comme à l'autre. Et cela m'a fort dérangée, parce qu'à la base, on a créé ce lien afin qu'il puisse réunir deux personnes qui s'aimeront toute le vie. L'idée que ce lien s'impose est une contradiction en soi, parce que réunir deux personnes pour qu'elles s'aiment, c'est forcer les sentiments. Hors, on ne joue pas avec ça. Des sentiments, ça ne s'impose pas. On les fait éclore, on les fait grandir, s'épanouir... C'est pour cela que je veux faire éclore une romance, que je veux que les deux parties acceptent le lien, en ayant pleine conscience de leurs actes. Après tout, c'est comme un mariage, car accepter d'être le compagnon d'un Veela équivaut à se marier avec lui.**

 **— Je ne sais pas répondre à toutes les questions ou remarques, sous risque de vous spoiler la suite :D**

 **Donc voilà, voilà ! Désolée pour cet énorme début, en espérant ne pas avoir trop ennuyé(e)s ! Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre trace ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _Aimer quelqu'un ne relève pas seulement de la puissance du sentiment,_

 _mais d'une décision, d'un jugement, d'une promesse. – Erich Fromm_

Hermione Granger avait toujours été une sorcière particulièrement intelligente, mais elle devait bien admettre que sur cette affaire, c'était Ron qui en savait le plus. Les révélations d'hier se bousculaient encore elle. Dès l'instant où on lui appris qu'il existait un lien d'âme entre un Veela et son compagnon, elle avait lu beaucoup d'ouvrages portant sur le sujet. Ce lien l'intriguait. Il ne lui avait pas semblé poétique ni romantique sur le coup. Elle avait juste pensé qu'il était fataliste. Forcer deux personnes à s'aimer lui avait paru absurde. Pourtant, les paroles de Ron résonnant encore dans sa tête, elle se surpris à jeter un regard nouveau sur cette histoire. _Décidément, la magie n'aura de cesse de me surprendre_ , pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, elle eu la surprise de trouver Harry déjà attablé. D'habitude, il était toujours en retard le matin. Alors le voir seul, levé avant tout le monde l'étonna. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et commença à manger, tout en continuant de l'observer. Elle n'ignorait pas que ces derniers temps, son ami avait des difficultés pour se reposer. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle étudia son visage, elle lui trouva une meilleure mine. Elle se doutait que sa relation avec Malefoy jouait pour beaucoup. Certes, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais elle pouvait dire avec certitude que le Veela avait le pouvoir d'influencer les états d'âme d'Harry. Avant de prendre une décision, Harry était lié à Draco. En pensant à ce dernier, elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur la table des Serpentards. Elle eu la confirmation à ses pensées. Le Veela dévorait littéralement son meilleur ami des yeux. Un sourire prit forme sur son visage. _Peut-être que cette année sera différente, peut-être sera-t-il heureux cette fois_ , pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 _Harry Potter_. Ce nom, Draco l'avait sans cesse en tête. Bien que Blaise l'aie sommé de se battre pour pouvoir lui faire la cour, il n'avait pu se résigner à laisser le Survivant devenir son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore porter ce fardeau, l'obliger à faire un choix qui, il le savait, allait le tourmenter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait offert la potion de _Monelli_. Il détestait la tournure que prenait sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'une tragédie, d'un mélo-drame, et de s'y enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour. Il était d'un pathétique affligeant, et s'en rendait bien compte.

Il se reprit bien vite lorsque le reste des élèves commença à affluer. Tout cela allait bientôt être réglé, cela ne servait à rien de trop y penser. Blaise le rejoignit et le salua. Draco ne voulait pas que son ami reprenne leur conversation d'hier. Heureusement pour lui, son ami resta muet, mangeant tranquillement. Bientôt, la Grande Salle se remplit de rires et de discussions. Inconsciemment le Blond chercha de nouveau Harry du regard, mais s'empêcha de le fixer trop longtemps. Personne ne remarqua son manège, si ce n'est deux élèves bien trop intelligents pour son bien.

Blaise esquissa un sourire, et les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.

« Mes chers élèves, commença le directeur, sous les justes rappels du professeur McGonagall, il vous est formellement interdit de pénétrer la forêt interdite malgré les récents événements. Il demeure toujours en ces bois des dangers, ainsi que des restes de magie noire. En ce qui concerne les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, seuls les élèves à partir du troisième cycle y sont autorisés. Bien évidemment, il nous faudra une autorisation parentale signée. Les préfets vous accompagneront. Ils vont attendront devant la porte principale à quatorze heure précise. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, ainsi qu'une bonne journée. »

Blaise se tourna vers le blond.

« Allons-y, ça te fera du bien de sortir.

— Je comptais aller à la bibl-

— Non Draco. Il faut t'aérer l'esprit. Je ne te laisserai pas te plonger désespérément dans le travail. Ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique. »

Il hocha la tête, acceptant la proposition.

* * *

Ron et Hermione avaient dû traîner Harry hors du château jusqu'au village. Ce dernier ne consentit à se détendre que lorsqu'une bière au beurre atterrit devant lui. Il remercia Seamus qui la lui avait apportée, et fusilla ses deux acolytes du regard. Ces derniers le regardèrent avec un air contrit, non sans un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il finit pas soupirer, et décida de ne plus leur en tenir rigueur Il était là, alors autant en profiter. Il commença donc à écouter les conversations, et s'en mêlait quelque fois, mais passa la plupart de son temps à regarder ses amis. Ses pensées convergèrent indubitablement vers Malefoy. Ce matin, il avait dressé la liste de ses arguments contradictoires quant à cette histoire avec le Serpentard. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'inconvénients, mais ceux-ci pesaient lourds, et compensaient donc ses autres arguments. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et chassa ces idées de sa tête. Il pourrait y repenser plus tard.

« Hé les gars, v'trouvez pas que Malfoy a changé ? Lança Dean à la tablée. »

Comptez sur les Gryffondors pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Royalement. Il soupira discrètement, se renfonçant dans son siège. Il ne voulait pas en parler, encore, aujourd'hui. Hier avait été une longue journée remplie de révélations, et il était fatigué de ne penser qu'à ça. Il voulait juste oublier pendant un temps, alors qu'il était entouré de ses amis, assis au chaud dans un pub, savourant sa bière au beurre. Il prit d'ailleurs une gorgé et en apprécia l'amertume adoucie aussitôt, une chaleur la remplaçant. Il était bien là.

« Tu trouves aussi ?! Ce n'est pas que moi alors ! s'écria Seamus.

— De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

— Par Merlin, de la bombe Malfoy !

— Je comprends toujours pas.

— Enfin Neville ! Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué que Malfoy est carrément devenu à tomber ! s'extasia l'Irlandais.

— Déjà qu'il était pas mal avant, ajouta Dean avec un clin d'oeil à Neville qui rougissait.

— Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? interrogea ce dernier.

— Il a sans doute reçu un héritage magique, supposa le noir. »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa bière au beurre à ses mots. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet de conversation choisi.

« — Je parie qu'il est devenu un Incube ! Ou mieux, une Succube, plaisanta Seamus, sans prendre en considération le Survivant qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

— Et ça va mon pote ? s'inquiéta Dean.

— Nickel, fut tout ce qu'Harry arriva à répondre. »

Hermione préféra le faire sortir prendre l'air avec Ron.

«Ecoutez les gars, on a encore quelques achats à faire. On va vous laisser. A ce soir, au dîner. »

Une fois sortit, Harry respira enfin, et l'air passant dans ses poumons lui fit un bien fou. Toute cette histoire lui donnait le tournis. Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête, et avait l'impression que toute l'école s'était passée le mot pour en parler. Il en avait assez, assez que sa vie soit perpétuellement chaotique. Alors qu'il était enfin libéré du destin qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le voilà maintenant lié à un Veela ! Et est-ce qu'il avait encore le contrôle de la situation ? Non, bien sûr que non. Comme toujours.

Le trio continua de déambuler dans le village, essayant de parler de tout et de rien. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les trois Gryffondors étaient encore plus soudés qu'auparavant, mais quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Ils avaient parfois du mal à parler de petites choses quotidiennes comme le dernier cours de potion, le prochain match de Quidditch, les nouveautés en vitrine,… Et ils avaient encore plus de difficultés d'en parler avec d'autres personnes, mais pour différentes raisons. Leur amitié s'était renforcée au cours de leur chasse aux Horcruxes, devenant plus fusionnelle. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, anticipaient leurs réactions, n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour communiquer et, surtout, ils étaient plus tactiles. Ils éprouvaient constamment le besoin de toucher l'autre pour pour se rassurer, pour se prouver qu'il était bien là et qu'il n'allait pas disparaître soudainement, s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. La guerre avait traumatisé les gens et laissé ses séquelles. Les autres les taquinaient souvent pour cette habitude, et c'est en cela qu'ils étaient différents. Ils n'avaient pas été là avec eux dans cette tente, ils ne comprenaient ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas été traqués comme des bêtes, kidnappés, et torturés. Certains s'étaient cachés dans la Salle sur demande pour échapper aux Mangemorts, ils le concédaient. Cependant ils n'avaient pas eu à cohabiter dans une tente, magique, certes, mais restant tout de même exigüe, craignant continuellement pour leur vie. Harry, Ron et Hermione, si. Ils n'avaient eu qu'eux-mêmes sur qui compter, pour se consoler, et pour pleurer. Ils avaient été eux trois contre le monde. Il leur semblait encore parfois n'avoir jamais quitté cette tente… Il existait désormais un fossé qui les séparait des autres. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'amenuisait, mais jamais il ne disparaitrait. Un jour peut-être pourront-ils l'oublier, mais ils laissaient cela au temps. _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va…*_

* * *

Blaise Zabini marchait dans les rues du village avec un air serein, la tête ailleurs, les mains dans les poches, et écoutait les bruits l'entourant. Le son de cloche d'une porte de magasin, les talons qui claquaient sur les pavés, les marchands qui présentaient leur étalage, les rires des passants, les bavardages… La vie de Pré-au-Lard, tout simplement. Pour lui, c'était une musique douce à ses oreilles, car cela signifiait que le monde recommençait à tourner, que les gens reprenaient leur train-train quotidien, que le présent allait au passé, laissant ainsi sa place au futur.

Il étira son bras, remuant son épaule pour la dégourdir, ce qui n'échappa à son ami.

« Ta blessure te fait mal ?

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant Draco, sourit-il. Elle a cicatrisé depuis, c'est juste qu'elle me tiraille encore de temps en temps.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de racheter de la pommade ?

— J'en ai encore mais, je pense que je vais aller en recommander. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'apothicaire. C'est là que tout dérapa. Blaise n'avait jamais apprécié Cormac McLaggen. Pour lui, le Gryffondor n'était qu'un arriviste arrogant, vicieux et narcissique, mais surtout, il était faux. Jamais il ne lui avait parut réellement intéressé par quoi ou qui que ce soit. Cormac était le genre de personne superficielle qui battait des cils pour se rapprocher des personnes assez puissantes pour être influentes, et qui calculait le moindre de ses gestes. Il se demandait encore ce que le Choixpeau magique avait bien pu juger de gryffondor chez lui. Inconsciemment, il se hâta d'arriver à destination. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était trop tard.

« Malfoy, Zabini ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! s'étonna faussement le Gryffondor. »

Draco haussa un sourcil devant son comportement tandis que la bande de zouaves derrière Cormac éclatait de rire. Il décida de l'ignorer, et tenta de passer son chemin. C'était sans compter la ténacité du lion.

« Holà holà ! Pas si vite ! Où allez-vous comme ça ?

— En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? répondit fermement Draco.

— Pas besoin d'être si froid avec moi, tu sais ? »

Les Serpentards ne le sentaient pas du tout. McLaggen affichait un sourire trop satisfait pour leur propre bien. Leur intuition ne les trompa guère, surtout lorsqu'ils virent ses lèvres s'étirer de plus belle et que les rires se faisaient plus bruyants. Inconsciemment, Draco et Blaise se rapprochèrent alors que Cormac avançait lentement vers eux, suivi de ses amis qui les encerclèrent.

« Bien, et maintenant que tu as notre attention, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'éclairer nos lumières ? grogna le noir.

— Dois-je nécessairement avoir une raison pour vous aborder ?

— Ne joue pas au plus malin avec nous, tu vas perdre, lança Draco de sa voix polaire. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Blaise les vit hésiter devant le ton de son ami. Déjà avant que Draco ne devienne un Veela, celui-ci possédait un magnétisme fou, mais ça, c'était avant. Désormais l'héritier de la maison Malfoy transpirait la suffisance, le pouvoir, le charisme, la confiance, et à raison. Il était devenu l'une des plus puissantes créatures magiques que le monde ait jamais porté. L'aura que le blond dégageait était tellement puissante qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Cela eut l'effet escompté sur les acolytes du Gryffondor devant eux, mais McLaggen était si hypnotisé par Draco qu'il ne les vit même pas reculer. Blaise fronça les sourcil. Son jugement sur le jeune homme était fondé : Cormac McLaggen courait après le pouvoir, et en ce moment même, il n'avait d'yeux que pour celui de Draco. Cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus en voyant son regard briller de convoitise et d'un désir malsain. Il pressa doucement le bras du blond et vit le Gryffondor plisser des yeux.

« Allons-y Draco, ils nous font perdre notre temps.

— Tu te crois mieux que nous, sale serpent, alors que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, siffla le lion.

— Et toi, tu es inutile. Sur ce, bonne journée messieurs, répliqua Blaise en entrainant son ami dans son sillage. »

Cormac sentit une colère noire monter en lui. De quel droit osait-il le traiter d'inutile ? De quel droit osait-il le traiter comme un mal-propre, un déchet ? Mais son regard se posa ensuite sur le second Serpentard, et la colère recula, laissant place à une fascination malsaine. Non, ce n'était pas fini. Le blond avait changé, il le sentait. Sa puissance l'avait fait frémir de la tête aux pieds et il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Cette puissance l'attirait. Il la convoitait, tout comme il convoitait le fils Malfoy. Après tout, c'était un morceau de choix, le meilleur qui soit. Oui, un jour, Draco Malfoy lui appartiendra. Il le suppliera de le prendre, et lui ne se privera pas. Il lui volera tout : son pouvoir, sa beauté, son corps, son coeur et son âme. Ensuite, il se fera une joie de le trainer dans la boue et aura la satisfaction de l'avoir brisé et de le voir humilié, suppliant et gémissant quand il le jettera comme on jette une ordure à la poubelle.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

— Oh rien, rit-il innocemment. Allons-y les gars. »

Blaise avait gardé un oeil sur le Gryffondor et put l' apercevoir, ce sourire. Protecteur, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et eut le plaisir de recevoir le regard noir de Cormac.

« Un conseil Draco : reste éloigné le plus possible de McLaggen.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'approcher, répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

— Je sais, mais reste loin de lui. Il est louche ce type. Il y a quelque qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui.

— Bien Blaise. Maintenant, allons chez l'apothicaire. J'aimerais rentrer le plus tôt po-»

Draco se stoppa net. Devant lui se tenait Harry, appuyé contre un mur, le visage pointé vers le ciel. Il était seul et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

En réalité, Harry attendait bien. Il avait laissé le plaisir à Ron d'accompagner Hermione dans la papeterie. Il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul et, instinctivement, il tourna la tête à sa gauche. Il plongea immédiatement dans le regard métallique de Draco. Le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux. Harry ne remarqua pas le son de cloche de la porte tinter, tout comme Draco n'entendit pas Blaise saluer Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient détachés de la réalité, et ce fut le Survivant qui brisa leur bulle.

« Draco, le salua-t-il.

— Harry, souffla ce dernier. »

Le Serpentard avait les mains qui picotaient. Il avait envie de toucher son brun, de le serrer dans ses bras, de le couvrir de baisers, de sentir sa chaleur contre son corps, d'écouter son coeur battre et s'enivrer de son odeur, encore et encore. Il fit mine de tendre la main, mais stoppa son geste, reprenant conscience de la réalité. Non, il ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais par Merlin ! C'était insupportable, il allait devenir fou. Il sentait cette langue de feu parcourir son corps, cette lave en fusion courant dans ses veines, le rendant brûlant de désir et de passion. Cela le fit trembler de tout son corps. Il se languissait du brun.

Harry avait bien remarqué l'état du blond, et il se sentit rougir sous ce regard pénétrant, plein de désir. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux cette fièvre, qu'il savait presque destructrice parce que lui aussi la ressentait. Il pouvait la deviner rien qu'en regardant le Serpentard, il la voyait dans ses lèvres frémissantes, dans ses bras parcourus de spasmes, dans ses jambes fléchies qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : bondir sur lui. Et Harry l'aurait laissé faire avec délice. Il avait envie de retrouver cette chaleur et ce réconfort que lui avait offerts les bras du Veela. Il s'était senti si bien dans cette étreinte trop brève. Il faillit faire un pas dans sa direction lorsqu'Hermione prononça son nom plus fortement. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— On doit encore passez chez l'apothicaire, soupira-t-elle.

— Cela tomba magnifiquement bien, sourit Blaise en saisissant cette chance. Nous nous y rendions aussi avec Draco. Pourquoi ne pas faire le chemin ensemble ? »

Blaise n'eut aucun mal à se saisir des deux Gryffondors et de continuer à marcher, laissant Draco avec Harry. Le contact avait été rompu, et la fièvre avait baissé. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, soudain mal à l'aise. Draco sourit doucement et les suivit. Harry hésita une seconde avant de marcher à ses côtés.

« Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? »

Le brun tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder. Le blond avançait, regardant résolument devant lui. Son visage restait dur, mais le ton employé avait été d'une telle douceur qu'Harry sentit malgré lui une chaleur lui monter aux joues. Chaleur qui s'accentua lorsque Draco posa sur lui un regard inquisiteur, n'ayant pas de réponse à sa question.

« Ca peut aller, souffla le Survivant.

— Ne me mens pas Harry. Comment te sens-tu, réellement ?

— Je ne sais pas… Tout ça est encore confus dans ma tête. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, qui ne trouvent jamais de réponses. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire.

— C'est, ma foi, assez normal.

— Vraiment ?!

— Ne sois pas surpris, rit Draco, un brin moqueur. Ce serait étrange si, au contraire, toute cette situation te semblait logique. Au moins, cela veut dire que tu prends la situation au sérieux.

— Bien sûr que je la prends au sérieux, répondit Harry sur la défensive.

— Arrête de te hérisser et range tes griffes. Détends-toi.

— Laisse moi juste du temps, murmura le lion.

— Du temps… Harry, s'il ne te faut que du temps, alors je t'en laisserai autant que tu souhaites. Je ne vais pas partir, ni disparaître. Mes sentiments ne changeront jamais. Jamais, souviens t'en.

— Merci.

— Harry, mon souhait n'est pas de t'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te savoir heureux. Bien sûr, t'avoir à mes côtés me comblerais, mais si tu dois subir ma présence, alors je préfère renoncer à toi.

— Draco…

— J'ai une idée, coupa le blond. Ne pense plus à cette histoire.

— Mais…

— Laisse-moi parler, rit le Serpentard en voyant le brun souffler et gonfler les joues. Et cesse de faire l'enfant, veux-tu ?

— Parle, je t'écoute ! s'entêta le Survivant.

— Je te propose de devenir amis.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne connais pas la signification de ce mot ? Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer. Un ami est une personne…

— Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi veux-tu qu'on devienne simplement amis ?

— Et bien, pour que tu apprennes à me connaître. Si on devait reprendre tout depuis le début, on se rencontrerait, puis nous aurions fais connaissance. Ensuite, nous serions devenus amis, et pour finir, si nous en serions venus à éprouver des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, alors… Notre relation aurait pris un autre tournant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Amis… murmura le brun, songeur. Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est un bon début. Et si jamais, rien ne se passe…

— Tu seras libre de prendre la potion de Monelli. Alors ?

— Je pense que c'est un bon compromis.

— Alors amis ? sourit Draco en tendant la main.»

Harry fixa un instant cette main pâle tendue devant lui, des souvenirs de leur seconde rencontre remontant à la surface. Cette scène qui avait eu lieue il y a tant d'année, ils la rejouaient, et cette fois, il allait accepter cette main.

« Amis, affirma-t-il en lui rendant sa poignée. »

Draco soupira discrètement de soulagement. C'était un premier pas. Petit, mais un pas quand même. La vie est imprévisible, et prend souvent des tournants inattendus. Après tant d'épreuves, elle lui laissait une seconde chance pour être heureux. Cette fois-ci, il déciderait de sa vie et ne laisserait personne lui dicter ses choix. Cette seconde chance, pour sûr, il n'allait pas la manquer.

« Enchanté, mon nom est Draco.

— Enchanté, mon nom est Harry »

Le Serpentard sentit un sourire étirer son visage. Pour la première fois, il était réellement heureux. Pour la première fois, il sentit son coeur battre. Pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point il était amoureux, tout simplement.

* * *

Depuis sa discussion avec Malfoy, Harry se sentait un brin plus léger. Cette après-midi, le blond lui avait dévoilé un autre visage : plus attentif, plus patient. Contrairement à ce qu'on avait cessé de lui répéter, Draco lui avait dévoilé une troisième échappatoire. Il n'avait eu, jusqu'à maintenant, que deux choix qui s'étaient présentés à lui : accepter son Veela ou le rejeter, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. En lui tendant cette main, Draco lui avait donné du temps pour y réfléchir. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il éprouvait moins cette impression d'obligation. De plus, la présence du blond à ses côtés avait apaisé son esprit. De cela, il en avait pris conscience. Malgré ses sentiments contradictoires et le capharnaüm dans sa tête, son âme, elle, s'était quelque peu calmée. _Cela n'est pas une raison, c'est le lien qui me fait penser que j'ai besoin de lui_ , se morigéna-t-il.

« Harry, tu te sens bien ? l'interrogea Ginny à côté de lui.

— Oui, ça va, lui sourit-il en retour.

— Je t'ai vu parler à Draco tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

— Arrête d'être si curieux Seamus ! le réprimanda la rousse.

— Ben quoi ? C'est pas un crime !

— Il voulait qu'on devienne ami, répondit finalement le Survivant. Et j'ai accepté. »

Le silence se fit à la table des Gryffondors. Cette nouvelle les laissa perplexes. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une telle proposition de la part du Serpentard, et encore moins que leur Golden Boy l'aie acceptée.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée Harry, le félicita Hermione.

— Mais à quoi vous pensez ? s'horrifia Lavande.

— Comment ça ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais enfin ! On parle de Malfoy, là ! Un Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

— Oui, on sait que c'est un Serpentard, et alors ? répondit le roux, ne voyant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

— On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Ce n'est qu'une sale fouine, un traitre, un menteur, un-

— Ne veux-tu donc pas arrêter de déblatérer des sottises et fermer ta grande bouche pour une fois ! s'énerva Hermione.

— Il vous a ensorcelé, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! cria-t-elle.

— Cesse donc avec ça. Il a changé, ce n'est plus le même qu'avant. Il nous a prêté main forte durant la guerre, lui aussi s'est battu. Arrête donc d'être si stupide et baisse d'un ton, la calma Ron.

— Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une farce, ce n'est pas poss-

— Tais-toi ! explosa Harry. »

Lavande sursauta lorsque le verre en face d'elle éclata en mille morceaux.

« De quel droit oses-tu le juger comme ça ? reprit le brun en se levant, la dominant de toute sa taille, furieux. Oui, c'est un Serpentard. Oui, il est un fils de Mangemorts. Oui, il n'a pas toujours été tendre avec nous, mais nous non plus. Il s'est battu à sa manière, alors que toi, toi où étais-tu ? Toi, tu as eu peur, et tu t'es réfugiée avec tes parents à l'autre bout du monde. Mais le monde a changé, il a changé, on a tous changé. Alors arrête avec tes grands airs affolés, et grandis un peu. Oui, il m'a demandé d'être ami, et je peux te dire qu'il n'a utilisé aucun sort, aucun artifice pour que j'accepte. Alors que toi, toi, tu n'as pas changé, et il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour te supporter. Tu n'as aucun droit de le juger. Ne répète jamais de telles inepties devant moi, parce que je ne tolérai plus ta stupidité affligeante. Range tes larmes de crocodiles et déguerpis. Hors de ma vue. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait, Lavande s'était ratatinée sur son siège. Elle n'osait plus respirer, tant le sorcier lui faisant face la terrifiait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme tel, une aura magique se dégageant de son corps si puissante qu'elle la paralysait. Inconsciemment, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu faisant valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, provoquant une tempête autour d'eux, constituée d'assiettes, de verres, de couverts et de serviettes. Dans une autre situation, elle en aurait rit, mais cette idée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit en cet instant. Harry la fusillait du regard et l'écrasait de sa puissance, de son aura, de sa magie. Ce fut Hermione qui le calma en posant une main sur son bras. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'enfuit en courant.

« J'espère que vous avez bien profité du spectacle, cracha le brun au reste de la grande salle en se rasseyant. »

Il eut le temps de croiser le regard de Draco, et ce qu'il lu dans ses yeux lui bouleversa le coeur. Ce n'était pas un amour dégoulinant d'une princesse venant d'être secourue par son chevalier en armure. C'était une infinie reconnaissance pour son geste. Et venant du blond, ce n'en était que plus précieux.

Harry soupira avant de se cacher le visage entre ses bras, tentant d'échapper aux regards des autres élèves. _Par Merlin, je ne m'habituerai jamais à être leur bête de foire…_

* * *

 ** _©JKRowling_**

 *** Avec le temps, Léo Ferré.**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre, en réalité. J'ai dessiné les grandes lignes de l'histoire, je sais ce qu'il va s'y passer de majeur, et comment elle se finira, vu que j'ai déjà écrit la fin... Mais je ne tiens pas à précipiter les choses...**

 **N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser un trace de votre passage, c'est très rassurant de vous lire. Même si c'est pour émettre un point qui vous a déplu. Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est bonne à lire, et tout encouragement est d'autant plus motivant.**

 **Encore toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, et à bientôt :) !**


	4. Bonjour à vous

Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Malheureusement, je ne viens pas poster un nouveau chapitre. Je viens vers vous pour m'excuser de cette longue absence et vous en expliquer brièvement la raison.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, j'avais une foule d'idées en tête et j'ai attendu un long moment avant d'oser poster quoi que ce soit sur ce site.

Puis, je me suis lancée et là, tout m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir. Au début, j'ai eu des douleurs aux bras, ils n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Puis ils ont perdu leurs forces, et je ne savais quasiment plus rien faire, même écrire à la main devenait dur. J'ai passé des batteries de test, vu plusieurs médecins, pris beaucoup de médicaments... Sans résultats. Depuis ça va un peu mieux, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à faire certaines choses, mais globalement, ça s'est calmé grâce à des séances de kiné.

Entre-temps, j'ai continué d'avancer sur ma fiction, puis ça a été le deuxième coup de massue. Mon père a eu un accident de la route. Il a percuté un chauffard qui avait bu, et bon... Je vous passerai les détails, mais ce fut une dure épreuve pour ma mère et moi qui avons dû continuer sans lui. A ce stade, je vous avoue qu'écrire n'était plus aussi libérateur pour moi. Il faut que je vous précise que pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis directement inspirée de l'histoire d'amour de mes parents qui s'aimaient inconditionnellement. Ils ont vraiment été mon modèle.

Et puis, jamais deux sans trois... On a découvert à ma mère un cancer des poumons. Cette année a été très dure pour nous. Entre les chimio, les moindres petites maladies infectieuses (rhume/pneumonie/...), les rendez-vous médicaux, les hospitalisations... C'est presque un miracle que j'aie réussi mon année scolaire et que je sois toujours là. Du coup, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de ma mère et pour rester debout avec elle, et surtout la convaincre de continuer à se battre.

Maintenant, on commence un peu à enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Je me suis peu à peu remise à l'écriture, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps. Je ne l'arrête pas, c'est une certitude. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai envie de rendre hommage à mon père en continuant à écrire cette histoire.

J'espère que vous pourrez encore m'attendre un peu, même si je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup abusé de votre temps. J'espère vraiment que vous continuerez l'aventure avec moi. Je pense pouvoir recommencer à poster la suite de l'histoire dans le mois qui vient ou le mois prochain. Je ne peux seulement pas vous promettre de poster toutes les semaines régulièrement, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'auront lu aujourd'hui et qui continueront de me suivre.

Je suis encore sincèrement désolée,

BP-M


End file.
